


Why we need a big bed?

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Why we need a big bed?

After the case where they needed to be at the home of his ex-wife, Danny always wondered why people need a big bed.

So he asked this to Steve "Why they need a big bed? Why we would need one?"

"Because if we have a big bed we don't have the fact of fall from the bed when we are making love, or we can be kinkier"

"Oh I like these ideas"

Then when they arrive at their home Steve take out the handcuff and then pull the tie of Danny and Danny raise one eyebrow and say "That your ideas, I like them"


End file.
